


Promises

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drinking, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Maybe that pitcher of sangria while they were planning their wedding was not the best idea …





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square I1 - Accidental Marriage
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46779665524/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione looked at the calendar and binder on the table. All she had to do was open them up and start planning. They were not dragons or Death Eaters, but she could feel the panic build every time she thought about opening them. She was a war hero, for Melin’s sake. She should be able to plan her own wedding without having a heart attack.

“Love,” Ron sighed as he leaned against the kitchen wall. “We have to at least pick a day. Our mums can help with the rest, but they need a starting point.”

“It should be that easy, but it’s not.” Hermione turned from the table to look at Ron. “Picking a date means starting a guest list, which means picking a location which means …”

“It means you need to take a deep breath.” Ron pushed himself off the wall and walked toward her. “We don’t have to do something big. It could just be the two of us and an officiant. I don’t need the fanfare or the attention.”

“But, we are ‘War heroes’, part of the Golden Trio. You’re an Auror, and I’m an officer with DMLE.” Hermione began to pace the small space of their kitchen. “People expect certain things.”

“They can expect all they want. This is our wedding and our marriage.” Ron put a hand on her arm to stop her pacing. “The ceremony is not as important as the promises we make. We could just run to Gretna Green and be done with it.”

“Be done with it?” Hermione turned to face Ron. “That makes it seem like our wedding is a chore to get done, not a celebration of what we are.”

“Isn’t that what it is becoming?” Ron asked as he pulled her into his embrace. “You panic every time you look at the bloody calendar. All I have to do to get you to leave a room is bring out that binder you started.”

“I want to be married to you.” Hermione sighed as she nuzzled Ron’s neck. “I want to not worry about what is expected. I this over with.”

“So, we have to make decisions.” Ron rubbed his chin against her curls as they talked. “I have a pitcher of sangria in the refrigerator. I think now is the time to have a glass or two.”

“Liquid courage before making decisions.” Hermione grinned as she looked up at Ron. “We don’t always make the best decisions when we have sangria.”

“Get the glasses, and I’ll get the pitcher.” Ron let her go and pointed to the table. “One step at a time love. That is how we will get this done.”

* * *

Hermione was warm and relaxed. She could feel Ron’s arm wrapped around her waist as the morning sun warmed her face. Ron’s kisses along her neck helped dull the throbbing in her head. “Morning, love.” His gruff voice filled her ear.

“Morning,” Hermione reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair. “What time is it?”

“Don’t care.” Ron nipped at the skin on her neck. “I have plans for today, and they don’t involve a clock.”

Hermione could feel Ron’s hard length pressing into her back. “Really? What kinds of plans? Wedding plans?”

Hermione lost all thoughts as she felt his calloused finger slid along the edges of her pussy. “Plans that involve spending the day in bed with a beautiful witch. Do you have an objection?”

Hermione could only nod and moan as Ron’s lips and fingers flitted across her skin. She arched her back as she felt his hard cock slide deep. “I like this plan,” she moaned as he continued his glide in and out.

Hermione could feel the burn building in her centre as Ron nipped her neck. “My plan,” Ron continued to speak promises into her skin as he rocked into her body. “Is to keep my wife well loved and in my arms.”

Hermione felt herself fall over the edge as Ron groaned out the last word. Tightening his arms around Hermione, Ron settled into the shutters that wracked both their bodies. “Love you, Mione.”

“Love you, Ronald,” Hermione sighed as she relaxed into his embrace. “I’m not your wife yet, but I will be soon.”

Ron pulled Hermione’s left hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “How much do you remember about wedding planning last night?”

“We had sangria, and we looked at the calendar,” Hermione wrinkled her brow as she tried to remember what had been decided last night.

“And we had more sangria when you panicked over the guest list after we decided on a Fall wedding.” Ron nibbled her neck as he pulled her left hand in front of her face. “After three glasses of sangria…”

“I wanted to order a portkey and run away...” Hermione stared at the slim gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. “Please tell me we did not portkey under the influence…”

“I did not, but you might have.” Ron turned Hermione to face him in the bed. “We order a portkey to Gretna Green and, now, we are enjoying the Honeymoon suite.”

“But…” Hermione sputtered as she realized why Ron was grinning and running his finger along her new jewellery. “I guess we don’t have to worry about planning a wedding now.”

“No, love.” Ron chuckled as he pulled Hermione in for a gentle kiss. “The marriage part was beautiful, short, sweet and to the point. Now we can let our mums handle the rest.”

“The Daily Prophet is going to have a time with this…” Hermione began to panic. “What will everyone think?”

Ron kissed her as Hermione began to whisper her worries. “The people who know us best will be happy for us. Everyone else doesn’t matter. Now, where were we?”

Hermione let her husband kiss away her worries in the morning sun. Life with Ronald Weasley was an adventure, even when he let her plan and portkey under the influence.


End file.
